


At Hir Mercy

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels to Sanzo like Kanzeon is just playing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Hir Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kanzeon Bosatsu is intersexed, the gender-neutral pronouns 'se' (instead of 'he' or 'she') and 'hir' (instead of 'him' or 'her') are used. They are not typos or spelling errors.  
> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips 100 word _Saiyuki_ drabble challenge community. Challenge #181, command performance.

The journey west was not his idea to begin with. From the day the Sanbutsushin sprang it on him, it was all _hir_ idea. Having three youkai companions tag along wasn't his idea either.

Se had sweetened the pot with news of the missing Seiten sutra. He'd devoted the worst four years of his life to searching for it, and finding it at the end of his quest was the goad that drove him on.

He was sure se was watching somewhere, laughing hir fucking head off. After all, what was all this but a command performance for hir benefit?


End file.
